english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Papenbrook
Robert DeWayne "Bob" Papenbrook (September 18, 1955 – March 17, 2006) was an American voice actor. On March 17, 2006 he died of chronic lung complications at the age of 50. His wife was voice actress Debbie Rothstein and his son was voice actor Bryce Papenbrook. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Jason and the Heroes of Mount Olympus (2001) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Friar Bernard *Zentrix (????) - Dr. Roark 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Toy Warrior (2005) - Mr. Liverstone *Tugger: The Jeep 4x4 Who Wanted To Fly (2005) - BD 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Little Tiger (2006) - Hippo Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Committee Member, Grunty Shop Owner (ep3) *.hack//Sign (2004) - Lios (ep28) *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Additional Voices *Arc the Lad (2001) - Dain, Additional Voices *Avenger (2005) - Cross, Gates (ep1) *Brigadoon (2003-2004) - Tadashi Tokita, Animal Keeper (ep4), Judge (ep2), President (eps9-10), Prime Minister (eps12, 20), Principal *Burn-Up Scramble (2005) - Additional Voices *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002-2003) - Umihara, Soldier (ep11) *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Harrison (ep4), Piccaro Calvino (ep8) *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Bulion *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Alexander Fujiyama, Ocean Agency Director General (ep16), Old Man (ep23), Ryosuke Takahashi (ep15), Tanaka, Yoichi Mizuki *DinoZaurs (2000) - Gigano Dragon *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2001) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven (2006) - Ken-Goh (eps3-28), Neighbor (ep15), Vodarac Man (ep9) *Fafner (2005-2006) - Kyouhei Mizoguchi *Fighting Spirit (2004) - Mikami *Gad Guard (2005) - Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005) - Peppino *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Doorman (ep7), Marco (ep10), Terrorist (ep1) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Hiroshi Uchiyamada, Nanako's Father (ep1), Punk (ep8), Punk in Class 0 (ep1), Staff (ep22), Street Punk (ep1), Teacher (ep12), Truck Driver (ep2) *Grenadier: The Beautiful Warrior (2005) - Ganzo Tenma, Nago Akki (ep1) *Gungrave (2005) - Biscoe, Executive (ep14), Leagland (ep13), Man (ep20), Man B (ep19), State Governor (ep17) *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - J''' *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Additional Voices *Marmalade Boy (2005) - Doctor *Mars Daybreak (2005) - Doze's Flunky *Mon Colle Knights (2001) - Frog (ep2) *MØUSE (2004) - Fuyuharu, Additional Voices *SD Gundam Force (2008) - King of Lacroa *Saint Tail (2002) - Boss Goon (ep15) *Saiyuki Reload (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Takao Todo *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Bar Patron (ep16), Berkens, Council Member (ep15) *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Warden Nuchi *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - '''NB, Katsuhito Masaki (ep17), Pirate (ep23) *The Big O (2003) - Roscoe Fitzgerald (ep15) *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000-2001) - Manager Sawazora *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2005) - Hakutan, King Kou *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Mask/Shinma (ep3) *Vandread (2002) - Additional Voices *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Ampire (ep14), Kojima (ep5) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Retrieval Squad Commander *X (2003) - CLAMP School Chairman, Gang Member (ep11), Kanoe's Boss (ep8), Takoyaki Vendor (ep9), Truck Driver (ep9) 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Ninku: The Movie (2001) - Heaven and Earth Brother 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Tamiya *Akira (2001) - Parliament Member C *Appleseed (2005) - Scientist *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Sergeant *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Antique Dealer *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Red Greymon *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Truck Driver *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Governor *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Mamo (2003) - Flinch *Metropolis (2002) - Marduk Party Member#3 *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Ryu Jose *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Ryu Jose *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) - Cosmo Eigesse *Patlabor: The Movie (2006) - Fukushima, Police Officer *Tenchi Forever! The Movie (1999) - Katsuhito Masaki, Nobuyuki Masaki *Tenchi the Movie 2: The Daughter of Darkness (1998) - Katsuhito Masaki, Nobuyuki Masaki *The Dog of Flanders (2000) - Ansole 'OVA - Dubbing' *Apocalypse Zero (2000) - Fat Man (ep2), Principal *Black Jack (2004) - Dr. Arman (ep4), General Manager (ep9), Additional Voices *DNA Sights 999.9 (1999) - Captain *De:vadasy (2002) - Additional Voices *Detatoko Princess (2004) - Additional Voices *Early Reins (2004) - Additional Voices *Gestalt (2000) - Gladiator B, Raja *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Shadow Knight *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *Phantom Quest Corp. (1995) - Rokkan *Sol Bianca: The Legacy (2000) - Additional Voices *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Bar Patron (ep1) *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Dan Hibiki, Street Thug#1 *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2005-2006) - Katsuhito Masaki, Nobuyuki Masaki, Yosho (ep2) *Yukikaze (2006) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Armour of God (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Freeze Me (2002) - Atsushi Kojima *Iron Monkey (2002) - Chief Fox *Jackie Chan's Project A2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Onmyoji (2003) - Tachibana no Ukon *Samurai Commando: Mission 1549 (????) - Additional Voices *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Heroic Trio (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars (2001) - Tony *Weather Woman (2000) - Cook, Producer, Scar 2 'Movies' *Dawn of the Dead (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) - Black Knight 'Movies - Dubbing' *Operation Condor (1997) - ADR Walla Group *Pinocchio (2002) - Pantaloon *Twin Dragons (1999) - Crazy Kung 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Fireor, Thunderclaw *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Deviot, Radster (ep3) *Power Rangers: Time Force (2001) - Artillicon (ep23), Univolt (ep12) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Bell Org (ep4) *Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995) - Rito Revolto *Saban's Power Rangers: Turbo (1997) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Blinx 2: Masters of Time & Space (2004) - Additional Voices *Delta Force: Black Hawk Down (2003) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II: The Fallen Dynasty (2006) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Captain Islund, Door Guard, Guard, Jalek, Olgerd, PC (Large Rowdy), Yesgar *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Scaler (2004) - Looger, Turbine *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *The Suffering: Ties That Bind (2005) - Copperfield *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Double Agent (2006) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Lios *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Lios *.hack//Quarantine (2004) - Lios *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Peter N. Beagle (Pops) *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Chief of Wind, Drei *Atelier Iris 2: The Azoth of Destiny (2006) - Gray *Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (2003) - Thursday, General Carter, Vulcanus *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Zhang Fei *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Zhang Fei *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Glaeser *Ghost in the Shell (1997) - Ishikawa *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Hiruma *Kessen II (2001) - Zhang Fei *Kessen III (2005) - Koroku Hachisuka *Lupin the 3rd: Treasure of the Sorcerer King (2004) - Rang, Tenshu *Phantom Brave (2004) - Cauldron *Radiata Stories (2005) - Parsec *Samurai Warriors (2004) - Goemon Ishikawa, Infantry *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Rasputin *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Varin Omega *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Terrence E. Beck, Tribvana Guard *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Woltar *Suikoden V (2006) - Dilber Novum *Vampire Hunter D (2000) - Borgoff, Machira *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Vanderkam, Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (148) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (124) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2006. Titles were released prior to his death under the years: 2006-2008. Category:American Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors